


Money, it's a crime...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Special Agent Padalecki gets his first case- Jensen Ackles, criminal mastermind.





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Oh, god,” Agent Padalecki swallowed nausea as he looked around the hotel bathroom.

 

“I know, makes you sick, doesn’t it? Based on the color of it, I’d say we missed him by minutes.”

 

Jared heaved a breath, turning away from his new partner only to see another smear of fresh red blood on the tiled wall. He clenched his jaw against the onslaught of emotion. He slammed his eyes closed, one tear slipping down his cheek.

 

He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face, “Yeah, call the team in.”

 

**Chapter One**

 

Jared straightened his tie, unable to bite back a grin as he did. Yeah, he’d worn this same suit two weeks ago, but two weeks ago? He was a mere intern. Today was different.

 

Today, he was Special Agent Padalecki, FBI. 

 

That was amazing even to think. He’d loved it, the internship. And his mom was so proud.

 

He sighed, pushing the jacket back as he rested his hands on his hips. His watched beeped. 

 

Oh seven hundred; time to go.

 

He hurried downstairs to meet his partner, she was nice enough to pick him up, she had even when he was a mere intern. 

 

He hurried down the stairs and slipped outside into the sun. He slid a pair of sunglasses on because of the glint on the car turning onto his street. Agent Graham slid to a stop just in front of him and leaned across the seat to push open the other front door.

 

“Morning, Lauren.” Jared said, clicking his seatbelt before she kicked her jeep back into drive.

 

“Good morning, Agent Padalecki,” she said, “And don’t get used to me saying that. I just knew you’d like to hear it at least once.” Jared chuckled. “Am I wrong?”

 

“No,” he said, “Not wrong.” He looked over at her, her smile looking just as big as his. “So, now that it’s the first day, can you tell me who else they hired?”

 

“We’re picking… Someone up before we get coffee.”

 

“Can you at least tell me if I _like_ who ever else was hired?”

 

Lauren looked at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. The loud ticking of the turn signal echoing through the small jeep. “You’ll be… very pleased.”

 

Jared chuckled again, studying the apartments as they drove. Lauren pulled to a stop a few moments later. 

 

Two people stood there, talking to each other. Both wearing black suits. 

 

That was a surprise, the agency rarely hired more than two people from the internship program. He looked closer.

 

He whirred to face Lauren, “No shit!”

 

“Mmhmm,” she said, hitting the unlock button. 

Chad Murray and Alexis Bledel were the newest recruits aside from Jared. Excellent. 

 

Chad and Jared had bonded immediately. While, yes, Chad was an idiot- he was good at what he did, fantastic at undercover work.

 

And Alexis and Jared had clicked too, she was a bitch but he could make her laugh, and she drove Chad nuts- Always a plus.

 

The both slipped into the back seat, Chad with a slight smirk as he slipped behind Jared- The side closest to their side of the street.

 

Alexis paused, glared at the window and then hurried to the empty seat. She slid in and clicked her seat belt as Chad chuckled and flipped his sunglasses down off the top of his head and over his eyes.

 

“Hey, Alexis?” Jared said, glancing in the visor mirror.

 

“Yeah, Jared?” She said, tossing a short glare at Jared.

 

“Yeah, the dork store called? They’re out of you.”

 

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, even as she fought a smile. Chad and Lauren didn’t bother, they just cracked up.

 

They stopped at star bucks, claimed Chad drew the short straw- as they would every day hence forth- and made him go in and grab the coffees. They all got the same thing, always did. Grande lattes with foam and a double shot. Days at the agency- even when being an intern- didn’t really tend to be eight hour days.

 

They were each supposed to work on different floors -Lauren was a surveillance goddess, Alexis was good at code breaking, Chad was good at going undercover, and Jared. Well, Jared was a field agent, quick on his feet, a quick thinker, and a good actor. 

 

He’d been a P. I. of sorts when he was in high school, working for his mother at her office. When he thought he could get away with it -though he often didn’t- he would take cases of his own. His mother would look the other way, not tell his father, and in return, she got a larger clientele. All worked out well; as a matter of fact, he was convinced that it was that job that got him the internship.

 

His reputation had followed him from high school on to college, and he continued to work cases while he was away at school. It got noticed by a few of the right people and one thing led to another… 

 

Next thing he knew he was calling the agency, talking to Lauren and bing bang boom, he was an intern. He was unpaid, but the agency covered his living expenses and Lauren didn’t mind picking him up everyday.

 

Chad was an actor who happened to be in the right place at the right time, Agent McCarthy needed an extra agent to be background. Problem was, the perp wasn’t privy to the plan, and started talking to Chad. Chad didn’t falter once, just fell into character and talked him up until he was arrested. He joined the internship the next day. 

 

Alexis won a code contest- 67 weeks in a row. She pricked up a few years, and then there she was.

 

Lauren, well, no one really knew Lauren’s story. Jared had his own theory though, as did many other agents he was sure. When she was five her parents had gotten divorced and she left Honolulu and her mother to join her father in Virginia. He guessed that she’d become paranoid and always kept on the lookout. 

 

Jared stepped out of the jeep when Lauren parked in the garage. They headed to the elevator, and as Alexis pressed the button, two cell phones chirped in unison.

 

Jared and Lauren pulled out their phones, each having a received the same text message.

 

0800 HOURS. CONFERENCE ROOM 3A.

 

Jared and Lauren looked at the time and then each other, bolting for the stairs at the same moment. There was simply no time to waste.

 

The both stopped in the stairwell, took a breath and a gulp of lava hot coffee before Jared pulled the door open and followed Lauren down the hall.

 

The hustle and bustle quickly swallowed them, but they both made it into the conference room fifteen minutes early (read: right on time).

 

Special agent Palladino stepped in half a second after they sat down, and handed a stack of files to someone Jared hadn’t had the joy of meeting yet, but he took a file without asking.

 

As per usual, he didn’t open the file S.A. Palladino opened hers. Also as per usual all the files flipped open half a second after Palladino’s did, in unison of course.

 

“Okay, this is just a quick briefing folks. He’s in town again, sited at the bored. Ackles is on the move, so far we have no leads. Special Agent Kripke will be arriving at 22 hours, and I expect all of you to be here when he does, with this file memorized.” She stood up, “I’m sure you all realize that this is highly classified information, not to be shared with anyone outside of this room. I’m also sure that you realize that should you need to exit this room at anytime, you must do so only after you have shredded the files.”

 

She made it to the door and then looked back, “Consider me declassified.” She slammed the door behind her and Lauren exchanged a look with Jared. 

 

Lauren also looked around the room, for Sophia he was sure, but, at least, for now she wasn’t there. Agent Sophia Bush worked on Lauren’s surveillance squad. All kinds of bad juju, hence the secrecy. Jared had just happened along at the right/wrong moment and had seen a very quick kiss. Quick but loving.

 

On the carpool the next day Jared told Lauren that her secret was safe. She looked at him and he nodded, they’d driven to work and paid for each other’s coffee’s every other day.

 

Jared sent her what he hoped was a comforting look and looked down at the folder.

 

His heart stopped, his breathing halted; Fuck, he couldn’t even blink.

 

The perp they were working to collar? The ‘notorious’ Jensen Ackles? 

 

They’d met.

 

Worse?

 

Jared was pretty sure he’d help him escape arrest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

Jared looked at Lauren, forced himself to breath and blink and then looked back at the folder. 

 

Jensen Ackles was a bank robber, he had never killed a hostage, most of he time letting them out the back or locking them in an office or something. He often released them a few at a time as soon as the police arrived. 

 

Every time the police arrived he also found someway to escape, but not until he’d left Pink Floyd lyrics on all the teller computer screens. Jared flipped to the next page.

 

The way that Jensen always managed to escape led S.A. Kripke to believe that he had someone on the inside.

 

Jared looked at the next page, the idea of having someone on the inside of each and every bank was a little … Hard to believe. 

 

He glanced at some of the victim statements, all of them said that Ackles was a nice guy, seemed like a sweetheart actually. That raised Jared’s eyebrows. But then again, he’d met the guy too; and he’d have to say the same thing.

 

He never took all the cash, only about half. Helped him stay under the radar for years. He worked with a small crew. Other than the missing inside man, he was known to work with three men.

 

Christian Kane, apparently like a brother to Ackles and helped keep the victims in line, actually getting locked in the back room with them, acting as one until Jensen had to release one to the police to show good will- he always chose Kane.

 

Steve Carlson, the man who hacked the security, easily cracking the security no matter what system was used.

 

And, last but not least, Jason Manns. Manns was a safe cracker. Any safe, he could make his way into any type of safe in under fifteen minutes. 

 

Jared snapped the file shut, and looked at Lauren again. She’d snapped her file shut a few seconds ago, had her eyes closed as she took a drink of coffee and clearly ran the file over in her mind.

 

“Lauren? When you have it memorized, can we go somewhere and talk? I have some questions about a new coffee maker.” Lauren cracked an eye at him, that was their code- Coffee maker, it meant they had to talk, pronto.

 

Lauren tipped her cup all the way back, draining it, “Sure, let’s head to star bucks.”

 

Jared nodded, and held the door open for her as she dropped their coffee cups into the trash. Jared shoved their files into the shredder next to the door.

 

They didn’t say anything as they waited for the elevator. As the doors dinged open, Lauren hid a smile and stepped inside next to Sophia. Jared fought the urge to start screaming and instead folded his hands behind his back and stared at his shoes.

 

Sophia got off at the next floor and then Jared and Lauren waited until they got to the parking garage. They walked to the jeep and climbed in. Lauren turned on the car and flipped on the radio before they pulled out.

 

Apparently years of working for the agencies and working with bugs led her to always blare background noises when having conversations, even those of a not-so-secretive nature unlike the one about to take place.

 

“So, what’s up, Jared?” She said, pulling out of the parking spot.

 

“Um, yeah,” Jared kept his voice just loud enough for Lauren to make out his words. “So that Ackles guy?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, pulling out her ID and sliding it into the lock causing the gate to lift so they could leave. “I’ve worked on his case twice now, I’m kinda surprised they pulled you in, but hey, you’re good.”

 

“Thanks but,” he sighed, “I think I know him.”

 

She slammed on the breaks, and looked over at him, “What?!”

 

“Uh, yeah…”

 

“How do-”

 

“It’s worse,” he pulled in a deep breath, “I think I helped him escape arrest.”

 

She looked over at him, slack jawed and half screeched yet again, “WHAT!?!”

 

\-----

 

It was Jared’s second day as an intern and Lauren, who for whatever reason had taken a liking to Jared immediately, pulled a few stings and got Jared permission to visit a crime scene. It was after, of course, all the forensics and evidence had been bagged, logged or photographed.

 

When he finished looking around and such, he went back out to grab a cab home. That’s when he saw him. He was talking -heatedly, and to an older man- Jared’s saving people thing kicked in and he hurried over.

 

“-I don’t care!”

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that this isn’t a big deal, no need to freak out,” Ackles said, running a hurried hand through his hair. He looked shaken.

 

“Is there a problem?” Jared asked as soon as he was near enough.

 

The younger man looked over, as soon as he saw Jared, he smiled slightly. “Yeah, actually there is, but it’s nothing me and my friend can’t handle.”

 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind sharing a cab if you want to get out of here.” Jared said, stepping closer.

 

Jensen licked his lips, and looked back at the older man. “Look, I’m going to take this mans offer to get out of here, but I beg you… Please, don’t take the easy way out, it’s only going to get better.”

 

Jared raised an eyebrow at that but then Jensen smiled at him again and he was lost in those entrancing green gold hazel eyes. 

 

Jensen quirked an eyebrow, “Shall we?”

 

Jared tripped over his tongue for a few seconds and then nodded, flushing as Jensen linked his arm through Jared’s, cuddling his head on Jay‘s shoulder. Jared flushed again and released Jensen’s arm, choosing to wrap his arm around the other man’s shoulder.

 

They grabbed a cab, Jared hurrying Jensen and himself through the line off cops and agents with a flash of his ID. 

 

As they sat in the back of the cab Jensen gave the name of a popular gay bar.

 

Jared flushed, but didn’t argue.

 

They walked in, Jensen paying for the cab -to Jared’s arguments, but Jared got his wallet out before Jensen so he covered the cover charge. 

 

As soon as they got to the bar, Jared stiffened. Lauren and Sophia were there, luckily, they were otherwise occupied. 

 

“Hey, you mind if we get out of here,” Jared asked, turning away from his co-worker.

 

Jensen turned along with Jared, “No that’s fine, any particular reason?”

 

“Um, my… boss type person is here, and well-”

 

“’Nough said,” Jensen interrupted and they hurried to the door, grabbing their IDs. 

 

Jensen hurried through the door , holding it open for Jared. Jared couldn’t help but glance back as he tucked his ID into his back pocket. Lauren happened to glance over at Jared just as he looked back. Her jaw dropped and she tugged Sophia behind her.

 

Jared nodded once and then hurried out of the bar after Jensen…

 

\-----

 

“Oh, my god,” Lauren said, sitting back in her seat. “Oh, my god.” She repeated. “Oh, my god! I saw Jensen Ackles and let him slip through my fingers.”

 

“You saw him, sure,” Jared said, “But I slept with him.”

 

“You _slept_ with him?!” she exclaimed, and Jared flinched. 

 

“Come on, you might be gay, but you can still see how damn pretty he is.”

 

“Well…” Lauren shrugged, “Okay, but … Oh, my god!”

 

Jared nodded, it was hard to believe after all… He sighed and smacked his head hard against the dash board… Repeatedly. He was pretty sure that if the circumstances were different that Lauren would have been laughing her ass off.


End file.
